Dancing On the Streets of France
by OBshipper
Summary: Sarah, Alison, Cosima, Paul and Felix go on a trip to France for a month with the help of Delphine, Alison's friend. Cophine Cophine Cophine, punky monkey sisterhood. M rated bc dah.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **

"I'm so excited! Are you excited Sarah?" Felix asked Sarah on the plane while taking a video of them.

"Bloody yea, I did not pay for nothing." She replied while putting the red plane's blanket on her.

"Umm, technically Sarah, we barely paid a cent. I'm still not sure how in the end we got to do to France for a month barely paying." Cosima from the row behind Sarah barged in, sticking her head between Sarah and the already sleeping Paul.

"I bet Alison knows, she organized the whole parade with her French friendy." Felix replied to Cosima while Sarah left the talk, for sure knowing she had nothing to add.

Cosima only hummed in return, not really listening while she organized her playlist for the long flight from San Fran to France.

They were all on a vacation now and decided to take a leave, a long break from the everyday and apparently, Alison had connections in France that found them an almost ridiculous price to pay for everything.

"So if we're not using hotels or things like that, where will we sleep?" Cosima asked Alison out of the blue after thinking about all that is ahead in her head.

Alison, who was sitting next to Cosima, folded her flight magazine neatly and looked to the dreaded girl.

"We'll be splitted to two's and three's in in my friend's flat and the apartment of her friend who is out of the country for half a year." She said while feeling proud of her organization and the so far outcome of it.

"Mmmm that's good." Cosima said happily and then yawned roughly before the flight even started. Alison just rolled her eyes and quietly went to the toilet to change from her airport cloths to her long flight cloths.

"Cos was bloody smart for keeping herself awake for two days before this flight. She slept through it all!" Sarah said to the guys as they were waiting for Cosima to return from the toilet.

"Yea but are you really surprised? It's Cosima." Felix smirked but was annoyed too, they were all yawning and half falling asleep again while Cosima was chippery and living as always, but even more so because she was excited.

"Okay I'm ready. What's next? i want to go to the biology museum and also see the louvre and the Sorbonne uni-"

"Cos bloody hell we are going to the apartments now, later you can see whatever you want yea." Sarah, being grumpier than usual, stepped into Cosima's rambling quickly and made her point. The frown between her eyebrows only leaving her face when she and Paul were alone and talking about who knows what.

Alison split them into two, one coming with her friend's car and the others with a taxi to the friend's friend's flat.

On the entire ride in the taxi with Paul and Sarah, Cosima looked out the window and admired the frenchness of Paris. She was never here and was fascinated by the beautiful country already. She felt this bubbling feeling inside, it came whenever she faced something big and new that she knew would change things and teach her new things. Just like when she knew biology was her thing in the second year of high school. Ever since, all she has been doing is fulfilling the starve and bubble for more knowledge. And she had a feeling a mysterious starve is creating inside her right now.

"Alison!" Delphine yelled from the other side of the parking lot, leaning on her door waiting for the two to reach her.

Alison walked quickly to Delphine and gave her a hug, gentle and not squashy, just like the two are used to hug in their everyday life.

"Bonjour Ali, how was the flight?" Delphine smiled as she helped load Ali's suitcase to her car.

"It was fine but we all kept waking up so we're exhausted." Alison said and only now, Delphine acknowledged the small bags under her eyes, ones that usually Alison always took good care at sleeping away.

"Apart from Cos dah. She slept through it all. That little.." Felix said and ended in a little muttering to himself and a smile, he loved that monkey.

"Hello, Felix right?" Delphine smiled to him and offered her hand politely. When they parted hands, she added. "Who's Cos? Is he with Sarah and her boyfriend?"

"Oh darling, Cos is very much a girl, Cosima. You'll meet her soon enough." Felix replied and winked at the end and his voice got suspiciously low as he looked at her all the way down and up, as if he found a great tasty fish in the sea.

Delphine missed his smirk as he thought about the joy of Cosima when she'd meet the French woman because she was far too busy saying the name in her head, trying to imagine who does it belong to.

"Cosima..." Delphine tried it on her tongue, such an interesting name; she thought and could not wait to meet its owner.

And so they went to Delphine's flat that was a few streets from where the other three were sleeping. Streets that were so magnificent that Cosima was walking on sunshine the second she got out of the taxi with Paul and Sarah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

After a few hours granting the three to shower and get their stuff in order in the foreign apartment that was lent to them, Cosima decided it was time to get out to the streets.

"Come on Sarah, Paul you're with me on this right?" Paul might be into Sarah only, but Cosima's big smile got everyone doomed.

"Yea, it'll be nice." Cosima smiled her toothy and very satisfied smile at Sarah, who at the moment was trying really hard to hold a serious face and stand on her point, but of course, she broke as well.

"Ugh whatever Cos. Make it worth it." She said as she smiled softly to Cos and got up from the couch along with Paul.

"Scouts honor." Cosima promised and raised her hand in a military way, still smirking though; she was no stupid, she knew people had a hard time saying no to her when she smiled in certain ways. Though, she mostly used it with women….

"You weren't in the scouts." Paul says to Cosima as they all walk out of the apartment, "Same shit." She brushes in reply.

To hell Cosima went to the scouts in high school time, she was far too busy and interested in things that involved the humankind rather than actual living humans around her. She almost giggled at the thought of herself in those haky clothing, and last time she got to ponder that, Sarah burst into laughs at the visual image.

In a short number of seconds, they were outside, already feeling the pleasantly unfamiliar breeze of Paris. Cosima led the two lovers through streets, stopping occasionally to look at something and then going again. She seemed so sure of herself Sarah and Paul just followed her and took funny photos of the three, not questioning their whereabouts, but in reality she had no clue where she was going, she just chose the most interesting path each time.

"Oh my.. Holy watershed." Cosima came to a halt as she glanced at a small cozy street to their right. The buildings old with the most beautiful and original decorations, she couldn't even assume the time of them since they were just so unique.

Surprisingly enough, when Paul and Sarah turned their heads with Cosima's, they were impressed. The small street had a different ooze; it was warmer with a strong soft wind coming from its end.

However, more than that, in the middle of the street, attached to one of the restaurants, there were about 40 people dancing on the street; they seemed from the ages of 25 to old people. It felt as though every piece of the world were present there, even if by only one person from a culture.

"Guys, let's go dance!" Cosima smiled and said to the couple, though not taking her eyes off the dancing scene.

"Oh Cos i don'-" "Let's go." Sarah was about to decline but Paul entered her words and dragged her hand as they got closer to the dancing area.

"Hey ladies leave the wine, lets' go join the others." Felix said after getting a text from Sarah.

"What's the use of going to theirs? Tell them to come here." Alison said while she marveled the good wine and the quiet scenery, one she didn't get much at home with the family.

"No dickens, they are out. Told me they are at this, and I quote 'bloody amazing place, Come.' If Sarah agrees to it, it's good." He did not even ponder their reply but just got up and fixed his shirt as he wore his shoes again.

"Oh well, you do have a point here." Alison said and got up as well but went to change cloths, it was breezy but warm out, and she was wearing home clothes.

"Felix can you show me the address s'il vous plaît?" After two seconds of an awkward silence as Felix tried to understand what she said, he did what he did understand from the sentence.

The second the screen of his phone came into her view she smiled in understanding. "Oui, yes it's a very nice place, but it's pretty far from here. Did they walk all the way there?" Delphine asked while changing into black flats to fit her easygoing plain white shirt and dark jeans.

"They did but it wasn't planned.. or so that's what Sarah thinks. She said Cos was freaky leeking surprised at what she saw there and almost dragged them there by their ass." While fixing the black in his eyes he replied to Delphine.

_Cos. Cosima is much more special than Cos. What a cultural name._ She almost imagines Cosima as a beautiful dark skinned woman, but had to force herself to remember she was related to Alison in a way she never got to ask.

Soon Alison went out of the bathroom, looking both freed but still motherly in her firmness. They went out and were on their way to the next location.

"What's that noise?" Alison asked after they were walking for about 15 minutes around the streets of Paris.

"Yea what is this? Sounds like both swing and electro together. Am I imagining Frenchy?" He said and looked at her serious; as if not sure his ears are actually hearing what they're hearing.

"Non, that's their style, most of the time. It is a really interesting music. It's a consolidation of the old days swing and the nowadays electro. The artist of most of those records, Parov Stelar, is very popular around here. But they also put just good old songs and many Spanish ones as well."

Felix listened to it all, already feeling his body craving to join the original beat of the music that flowed with the breeze, not taking too much attention but rather easing the air and giving things more flow.

A few more minutes and when they got there the songs became Spanish.

"Ugh I love this song! Bailando. You know it Frenchy?" Felix asked, he knew the only chance of anyone knowing it between the two women was the blonde French one, because everyone knows Alison is not into that.

"Non Felix I do not know this song, but it sounds good. I don't get to come here a lot, but those who do, which are mostly locals around here, know these songs by heart." She replied as they neared the huge area of dancing happy people and people who are looking at them with happy faces from the tables attached to the restaurant in the right.

"Sarah!" Alison yelled as she saw her sister with her boyfriend sitting in one of the tables in the desired restaurant. She led Felix and Delphine with both never taking their eyes of the dancing people, it was far too enchanting.

"Why don't you two go and dance lovebirds?" Felix said as he sat in the table like the rest. One glance at the dancing people and he located the missing partner, he smiled and looked at Sarah for a reply.

"We danced enough, but couldn't get this one out of there." She said with a smile nudging with her head to the dancing people, obvious enough for almost everyone that she was talking about Cosima, apart from Delphine. Nevertheless, she wasn't even listening, she was so enchanted from this street's vibe, so much life and passion, she could be mistaken for thinking it was Spain or another passionate country.

She was looking at the old man who kicked the two sticks that were usually used to help him walk to the ground and dance happily with the music he seemed familiar with. From him she glanced over the young couples that some of them seemed random but just as happy and passionate in the happy chippery dance.

While looking at them, a sight caught the side of the eye and made her look a bit more left. She saw a woman, a unique woman that made her take a big and shuddering breath.

The woman had black glasses and if she saw correctly, she thought her eyes were framed with thick black eyeliner. She was a little short, skinny and toned in a way that makes people just look at her all day. Delphine's eyes slowly ranked from up to down on the woman. From a long neck to denying the beauty of her cleavage to her short summer wavy burgundy dress. She went more down, to the skinny legs that were far too visible with that short dress that kept flowing as the woman moved. By the end, she noticed the woman was not wearing any shoes and couldn't help but smile. _It fits her, _she thought while looking at the pulled back flowing dreads, rings and bracelets bracing her hands and tattoos she couldn't figure out from afar.

Only after thoroughly checking the woman out _for innocent matter, of course,_ was that she noticed the woman was dancing with a tall very good-looking man who seemed around her age, he was tan with dark hair and a shade of shaved bristles that made him look even hotter. He actually really seemed to be a Spanish man for the way he danced and looked, as if this was home.

The woman and the man were so deep in the music, laughing and smiling and the way the woman danced occasionally made the man slow down just to look at her, like many others. It was with her hands doing many unclear nor planned moves, as if she were casting a spell around herself. She danced with everything in her body, her hips and waist in a luscious yet not pervy way, her hands, neck, legs. It was the most beautiful sight, Delphine thought. Along with her smile, she added to her own thought.

"Yo ho? Frenchie you here?" Felix called out to a flushed and distracted Delphine. She quickly blinked a few times as she looked at him and flushed harder, as though she was doing something she shouldn't.

"Wha what? Sorry." She asked and really tried to keep her eyes on him but she saw the woman in the burgundy dress in the side of her eye almost demanding her to look at her again, but she felt Felix was testing her on something so she fought hard and kept her eyes on him.

"Mmmm… We were just asking if you know what you want to order already." He said and gestured to the menu they got while she was too distracted.

At that moment, she took in her surrounding and noted their table was cleaned with new candles and menus in front each one.

"Oh umm…." She looked at the menu for not less than five seconds then back up. "I'll take the pasta with the mushrooms and a glass of red wine."

Finally, she was available to look at the woman again. She saw hers and the mens dancing come to a slow halt at they just stood in front of each other and smiled. The man whispered something in her ear that made her smile broadly and they shook hands warmly and parted ways. Both in seconds fading from her sight, much to her displeasure. It felt as though her tired eyes finally found a reason to remain open, by looking at that fascinating woman.

She looked back to the table in disappointment, her order just set in front of her, though she does not remember ordering and slowly she brought her attention back to the table.

"-oh and in addition to what we ordered before i want to order a lasagna." Sarah asked the waiter nicely.

"But we all already have our orders..." Delphine said to Sarah with a questioning look as to why she ordered another one.

"It's for Cos." She replied and patted the empty chair near her, just in front of Delphine. Minutes passed and Delphine had only three things on her mind, the tasty pasta she was eating, the really good smelling lasagna in front of her, and the woman in the burgundy dress.

I planned on publishing more later on, but it's my 18th birthday today and i felt like letting another one out :)) Let me know x


	3. Chapter 3

"My lasagna!" a female voice cheered from behind Delphine. Before she knew it the woman that captured her eyes and breath,_ from pure innocent fascination,_ was joining their table, kissing Felix's cheek and sitting right in front of the lasagna, and Delphine. The woman seemed surprised by her, as if she did not notice her beforehand.

"Uuh… Hey I'm Cosima." The woman smiled brightly and stretched her arm above the food towards Delphine.

_Cosima, Cos, Monkey_… It was her. The endearing woman whom she has gotten to see for the first time in less than half an hour was _the _Cosima, the one she has tried to imagine various times with fail. But she was sure, this was better than imagination could give.

It took Delphine a few seconds to reply to Cosima as she stared at her with mouth slightly agape.

"I'm sorry Cosima… I- I'm Delphine." She said finally and took Cosima's soft hand in hers, feeling light shade of red forming on her cheeks.

"Enchantee." Delphine said with a slight smile, thinking it's better she'd need to have her attention on Cosima than having in on her just like that and look like a stalker. Cosima smiled and took her hand back as she leaned back into her chair but never leaving Delphine's eyes in the process or letting her smile flatter.

Cosima replied with a nod and an even bigger smile as she slowly changed her attention to her meal.

"Cosima?" Before she got to take the first bite, a tap on her right shoulder interrupted her. Delphine could see the man before Cosima turned around. It was the man she danced with.

"Juan hey." Cosima smiled and got up to him, he kissed her cheek lightly and smiled to her. "What's up?"

"Well i came back to hand you this. I had a nice time today Cosima." He said with a sexy honest smile as he handed her a note with his number and brushed his dark hair up slightly with his firm hand.

"Oh that's... Um great, I had a great time as well. Though right now I'm with my family." She smiled flirty to him, oozing self confidence that does not care an entire table is listening. As she talked she motioned with her hand and head to the guys in the table, her eyes sticking on Delphine for a few seconds longer.

"No no of course not now, i can't as well. But i guess i'll see you around." He winked with a smile and left.

"May i just say… tasty." Felix commented before Cosima even had the chance to sit back. Cosima smiled as she took the first bite and seemed to blush a bit.

"Shut up." She muttered quietly while smiling a bit shyly in a way that made it very hard for Delphine to stop staring.

Delphine watched as Cosima came and felt like home, than became this self-confident woman in front of Juan, and now a small shy part in her as well. _What else does that woman have in her? _She couldn't wait to find out.

After a while in the restaurant, the group walked the streets, Delphine showed them a few touring places. They were walking for hours and no one cared, they were talking and laughing, sometimes all together, sometimes in small groups. Cosima and Delphine made a small talk where they both discovered about the passion they both share to science, they laughed a bit and Delphine was having a really hard time looking away and at Cosima, which was very conflicting. When she looked at her, it was so hard to stop and move her eyes, but looking away from her was just as bad because she could feel her senses tingling from need to avert her head just slightly to the left to look at her again.

After a while when it got dark outside, they decided to part ways to their own places, much to Cosima's displeasure, she could stay up and walk the streets of Paris for as long as her eyes remained open and legs kept on moving. And well, she did also enjoy the beautiful accent that a certain blonde woman held.

"Holy halolilia, i don't know if i can sleep on that couch any longer. One nap and my back is dying." Felix whined while stretching his back in Delphine's apartment.

"Oh but Felix your back is not in a good shape. You shouldn't be sleeping at things like that at all." Alison told him sternly from the kitchen while making coffee with Delphine.

Delphine looked at Felix, narrowing her eyes while stuck in thought. "Oh no really? i wish i had something better to offer you…." She said and waited a few seconds.

"You know, there is a single bed in my friend's flat that is especially for sensitive backs, hers is awful." She left it there... hanging in Felix's and Alison's head for a few seconds.

"Sorry for her but that does not help me since her flat is full." Felix frowned at the useless fact that only made him wish he were there as well.

"You could always just switch with one of them, Sarah or Paul or Cosima." She asked him innocently, or at least that's how she appeared.

"Please! We won't separate Sarah and Paul. Switch with Cosima." Alison said and Delphine's mouth's edges rose up ever so slightly. _Jackpot_.

"And why would she switch from a marvelous bed to a killing couch?" He said as if they were unbelievably stupid to even think that.

"Because, Felix. This is Cosima, she is too kind for her own good and her back is just fine. I've heard enough stories on the way she sleeps sometimes." Alison said and Felix nodded with a smirk as he remembered too the stories of their crazy sister. While Delphine just felt her cheeks blush slightly and so she turned her back to them and got back to making the coffee.

"Well dickens whatever i'll call her." Felix said while grabbing his phone from the table, in seconds already waiting for her to answer, and much to Delphine's pleasure, he put her on speaker.

"Cosima." Delphine felt tingling in her stomach right away at the husky voice. _Pure fascination and craving to know her as a friend Delphine_. She reminded herself.

"Do you know how much i love you?" Felix started and Cosima chuckled. "What do you want?" Going straight right in, she knew Felix far too well.

"Oh well shit. You know my back is a piece of shit and I am sleeping on a mean couch, no offence Delphine, and I'm dying and we can't separate Sarah with big dick Paul so would you, my sweetest sister. Sweet sweet sister, switch places with me?" There was silence for a few seconds.

"Mmmmm… You owe me." She said and laughed as Felix cheered in relief. "I'll come by tomorrow and bring my stuff over."

Delphine saw herself as a scientist, and everyone knows that scientists observe and keep watch over interesting things, and well... In a way, she found Cosima to be different enough to demand her to observe her. _Or at least that's what she tried to tell herself._

When Cosima confirmed her stay there, she couldn't help but smile to herself, she did it, and from tomorrow, her house will be a lot more interesting. She was sure of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Delphine had her morning routine, get up, shower, brush her teeth, choose clothes and wear them. It has been going for more than she can remember, she thinks she formed it when in high school, still living with her parents. Today was not going to be any different.

She went into the shower, enjoying the hot water on her lonely body. When she just washed her hair, she suddenly heard a faint sound that seemed like knocking. She sighed as she rushed with her thin robe around herself and ran to the door, yet again surprised at Felix's and Alison's hard sleep. She was really not in the mood for the old lady who lives at the end of the hallway at the moment. She just wanted to finish her shower patientl-.

Every thought she had stopped when she opened the door to find, not an old lady. But a young woman, and a very beautiful one she knew was going with the name Cosima.

They both stood there, Cosima seemed as though she was about to say something but when she saw Delphine, looking up and down, her breath hitched and she became red in a way Delphine had never seen her before. Or anyone as a matter of fact.

"Cosima. Come in." She mustered in a cracked voice, Cosima still seemed very distracted but nodded and muttered yes yes yes as she went in with her luggage, still saying nothing.

Delphine turned to close the door and felt Cosima stare at her as if her eyes were sending fire all over her stare.

"You should umm go back to like um shower.. Delphine." Cosima said and seemed so very distracted, as if it was almost hard to make herself to say these words.

Delphine looked at Cosima, _maybe she's like that in the mornings? _She thought. "Yes, i should. Feel free to do whatever you please." She smiled to the woman who never never ceased staring at her.

Cosima bit her lip roughly, as if she had something she really wanted to say or do but couldn't. Delphine turned around and went into her bedroom, feeling Cosima's stare all the way until she finally disappeared from her sight. She let out a huge breath and headed towards the bathroom but as she crossed the long mirror standing in her room, she took one step back to it. She gasped with horror and became red as a tomato.

She was wearing a white, very very thin robe, with nothing underneath, and being wet, made the robe stick to her body and make it practically see through. _Cosima!_ no wonder Cosima acted quite so weird. But she said nothing, so Delphine decided she'll pretend she wasn't aware.

All the while in the shower, she kept muttering, _oh god _and _merde_, every time more surprised.

Showers usually relaxed her and made her warm and fuzzy, but right now, she was burning and the hot water were too much to handle, so she cooled them a bit and finished as quickly as she could.

Delphine took as much time as she could in her room before going out and facing the silent fire she was sure will show on her face. She contemplated for a long while what to wear, matched the perfect shoes, did her hair many times until came to a decision, cleaned her room... Practically did everything that can stall her.

After almost roughly an hour, she decided to face the music. She went out, already imagining Cosima's knowing stare as to the fact she kinda saw things she shouldn't and as she kept walking she became more and more red.

"Finally the princessa went out of the room." Felix said while sitting on the table in the kitchen with Alison. _No sign of Cosima. _

"Umm... oui I felt like taking my time today." She smiled as Alison gestured a glass of coffee to her. _No sign of another coffee for Cosima._

She looked at the door, where once stood Cosima's luggage,_ it was empty_ as before. She furrowed her brows and looked around for any sign of the dreaded girl around. She wanted to avoid her and the shame of seeing her was indeed making her feel uncomfortable, but not seeing her at all... she was feeling wrong, like something is wrong and without noticing she just kept looking around again and again with her eyes, with her head, trying to see through rooms.

"Looking for something?" _That _voice asked and surprised her. She twisted her head and saw Cosima smile at her as she went out of Alison's room. Delphine was relieved there was no twinkle in Cosima's eyes to indicate confirming what she saw earlier and she just smile and shrugged her shoulders in response.

"You want something to eat?" Alison asked Cosima but she shook her head.

"Already ate." She said and sat on the chair in the head of the table, playing with her cup of tea.

She saw the questioning look in Alison's eyes. "Sarah made me something to eat before i came over." She shrugged and took a sip, ignoring the surprised looks she got from Felix and Alison.

"Sarah cooked for you? She does not go near a kitchen for almost anyone." Felix said and added. "You two…" He smiled at the known fact of Sarah and Cosima's relationship, they were closer than with the other clones, something fit with them and each knew the buttons of the other.

Felix looked at Delphine, more like observed her from afar for a few seconds. Just before Cosima joined, she was looking for something frantically and almost seemed truly tortured, but once Cosima joined, not looking for anything anymore, drinking her coffee in peace. He smirked while shaking his head to himself.

"Where are we going today?" Cosima asked Delphine with excitement, looking at Delphine with a smile, she preferred the way Delphine greeted her but held it back.

Delphine noticed the glint Cosima had in her eyes for just a second and tried to ignore it and just replied what she and Alison decided they'd do today.

"We'll go to a museum." She smiled and felt like a success when Cosima visibly got very excited and smiled broadly.

"It reminds me of you." Cosima said as she and Delphine stood staring at a painting. The rest of the group had spit with Felix wandering around his style in art, Sarah and Paul went to watch the photography section due to the fact that Sarah is a photographer and Alison wanders around amazed by the old classic paintings.

"You don't know me. Not well enough." She declared quietly, not understanding what seemed to be hidden behind the painting. She was never patient enough for art, never had enough self-silence to wander around and think about the art she sees.

Cosima remained silent for a few seconds, "True," She started and looked at Delphine as if she were a mystery she's trying to piece together. "But i hardly think that people that are around for years know you good as well." She turned back to the painting, as if she were reading from a book.

Delphine tried to understand what Cosima meant with what she just said and was about to ask when Cosima burst. "But i mean, just look at it!" She said as if she just found America, so convinced and excited. "Don't you feel it oozing from the painting?" Delphine was not surprised by the smaller girl's ablaze but decided to remain non understanding, to make Cosima explain herself better. So Delphine would understand what Cosima has on her.

"Non." She said nonchalantly, she might not be into arts and into reading to it, but she was not blind. She let Cosima squirm and explain herself deeper.

"Okay now look, in the center of the painting what do you see?" Cosima asked as if Delphine were a little child. "A flower." Delphine replied with a look of 'are you kidding me' and tried to hold her smirk.

"Right!, a flower, but you see, it is not in a vase, one single flower just here, with no connection to the background that is formed from geometrical forms with a consolidation black and white and warmth that's spreading right at the upper left of the painting." Cosima was so enthralled, all she did was explain what was in the picture but Delphine could see she had the meaning of it all in her head so clearly she was drowning in it and having such a hard time talking so slowly.

"But, with all the classic side of the painting, being modern and firm with the geometry and the black and white, there is that flower, a flower that is both warm and cold, not yet fully bloomed, with no home and no protection, bare. The geometry is so rough with its edges, but the flower... You can see it's so soft and beautiful and gentle. Full of life and yet so unlived. The flower is the opposite of it all, it is flowing and natural and not planned nor calculated. This entire painting is a contrast between hot and cold, life and lifeless, strict and flowing. It says everything." Cosima was talking and talking, her hands and face and eyes going right with her after every word. Delphine wasn't sure of what to be more fascinated, by what she's saying, or by the way she's saying it.

"You Delphine, i don't know you for a long time, like at all. But I've seen enough. And you pass those emotions, as if you aren't sure or as if you were a spectrum of things that contrast each other but in a beautiful way. The homeless flower, it's you in a way, like you're here but you're not, your eyes can sparkle much brighter." Cosima felt like she might have overstepped with her over too deep analysis, but she couldn't help it. From the second she met Delphine, she was met with contrasts and contrasts that were flowing and clashing at the same time and she just wanted to see more. And she did. Talking to Delphine, hearing her talk about her home in both a sweet and a distant way, see how her apartment was both classic and soft but also bare, she wanted to know more, but she had the feeling Delphine isn't someone you figure out and done, she had a feeling that mystery and hidden things will always be a part of the woman in some way.

Cosima finally turned to look at Delphine after she finished analyzing the painting, _even though she had more to sa_y, she looked at Delphine, she saw Delphine with puzzled eyes, as if they were not sure what to think or do or express. How her hands closed around her chest. "I'm so sorry! I overstepped. I mean this all obviously might be just rubbish. I'm sorry." Cosima apologized and caressed Delphine's hand gently as if to soothe the woman.

"None, Cosima. No need to apologize, you... You said beautiful things that I.. I want to remember. I didn't know you were interested in arts." Delphine settled on that, trying to hold the surprise and the feeling of being guessed so correctly, it scared her a bit, how Cosima read her so quickly and correctly. It made her think about what she would think about her after they hang around each other for actually a long time. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

"I have them kept, you can always just ask me to analyze that painting again. Now let's go somewhere else." Cosima grabbed Delphine's hand, locked it with hers and took her away to a different area, wanting to change the mood she accidently created.

"Bullshit! Of course you can read art. Come on, try to find some me in a few paintings, if you see me there... Obvs." Cosima said and walked with Delphine through a different type of paintings, more abstract.

They walked to the next painting, Delphine looking at the painting roughly with narrowed eyes, trying to see through it. "Don't think too much, sometimes art is about feeling." After a few long seconds, Delphine turned to Cosima sternly. "I don't feel you there." She said, at the start sure of herself but became hesitant. Though that did not last long as Cosima smiled to her and nodded. As if holding a comment inside but not being able to hold the smile in as well.

"Next one." Delphine was about to keep going but as she looked across the room, a painting caught her eyes immediately, it was a mess. She started walking towards it, perplexed by it, not able to take her eyes off of it. "This. This is you." She said, somehow knowing Cosima is near her. She could not take her eyes off the painting, much like she couldn't from Cosima. _But she won't tell her that. _"It's a mess, a- and i think the variety of the colors, so warm and also cold, and the way they are just thrown at the canvas, you feel movement. Like… like it's living and vibrating through the world in its way. So individual, I think.. This one is you the most from everything I've seen today." She slowly smiled, satisfied. She made a mental note to remember the name of the painting she now loved very much.

When she turned to Cosima, she found her looking at her with her head falling to the side and a sincere smile on her face, eyes more sparkling than usual. She smiled with a slight blush on her cheeks as she took her towards the rest of the group who were approaching them. For some reason, Cosima preferred to leave this painting between them, not share it with the others.

"Bye, Cosima be good." Alison waved and Cosima rolled her eyes while Delphine smiled. They finished the day and came back to Delphine's apartment. Alison went out again to buy presents to her kids, leaving Cosima and Delphine alone.

"Delphine I'm going to shower." Cosima got up from the couch that she is trying to get used to calling her 'bed'. "Oui, Cosima. I will make dinner. Anything you specifically want?" Delphine asked while stepping out of her room towards the kitchen.

Cosima thought it through, bite her lip and narrowed her eyes, Delphine standing there waiting for a reply. "Surprise me." She smiled and spun on her heel into Delphine's bedroom, and from there to her bathroom.

Earlier they decided that Cosima's clothes will be with Delphine's in the free space in her closet, and so instead of showering in the guest room like Alison, she went into Delphine's, having her things near.

Delphine decided to make French crepes, with her experience in making them, she finished ever so quickly and so she went back into her room for her cellphone who was there charging. She saw she had a few mails from work, but they were not important, the institute agreed to give her vacation for a week or so and she was going to use it. Aside from that, she received a text from her mother about not to forget her cousin's birthday. Before she managed to reply, the bathroom door opened.

Cosima stepped out with a towel wrapped around her tightly, her dreads wrapped around as a bun and the rest pretty clear. She was so flushed from the steam of the hot water in the shower. Delphine could barely breathe coherently all of a sudden.

"Oh god Delphine!" Cosima jumped in surprise as she noticed Delphine sitting on her bed. "Sorry, I didn't know you were here, i umm just like.. You know.. Need clothes." Cosima smiled in a funny way Delphine did not see before, a bit embarrassed, entertained and maybe shy? But who was she kidding, she was having such a hard time thinking of anything at this moment.

"Oh non non je suis désolé." Delphine got up and only by Cosima's non comprehending face she understood she was talking French. "Mon Dieu, I'm sorry Cosima. I meant I'll leave..umm." She thought about what to do and then left the room, looking just as red as Cosima. But not from the steam.

Delphine was sitting now on the table, the food in front of her. She had a tea cup in front of her, with a relaxing aroma of the food and the tea. But she was feeling the opposite of relaxed. Her fingers drummed the table nonstop, her leg shaking, lip bitten between her lips. She was getting crazy. She felt so hot as if she was burning and kept looking at certain places in her body in fear of actual fire.

She was good at denying, she was always good at denying, of pushing away and ignoring. She was the master of cold, had it as second nature, she knew how to control herself to the point she didn't need to. But at this very moment, she knew her resolve has been broken.

This entire time around Cosima, she called it fascination, interest, scientific attraction to one's brain. And though she could not say they are not true, she knew there was more. And only now she was facing it, because she couldn't not to.

She knows what it feels like to be attracted, she has her history with men, and yet.. This is different, more. But never the less an attraction she cannot ignore from feeling. She can't not feel the fire in her, or the need to wet her lips at the view of Cosima, or the throb that dances all the way to her core by seeing Cosima just now, and seeing so much of her. She can't help but think she'd want to see more. There's a limit, of how much a person can lie to themselves, and she just reached it.

"Ohh my god crepes! i always wanted to taste the French kind." Cosima came in happily, licking her lips at the view of the gorgeous looking meal with that enchanting smell that flows through the entire apartment.

Delphine smiled at Cosima, taking in her view. With the short boxers and the tank top that fit her so perfectly Delphine wanted to eat herself from the raising heat.

"French is the best." She smiled as Cosima sat in front of her, already pouring Chocolate on her plate.

"Humble much?" Cosima laughed and took a big bite, obviously enjoying every second of this.

Delphine looked at her. She wanted her, in so many ways. She only now faced it, it was so hard for her to contain it, it felt like she can't breathe.

"Hey you okay?" Cosima asked with a furrowed brow between bites. "Oui oui I umm just need to go to the bathroom." Delphine managed a small smile and left as quickly as she could. She felt like she was going to explode, but wasn't sure in which way and if it was good or bad.

* * *

pardon it took me so loongg, life is being hard at the moment.. but more to comee ;))


	5. Chapter 5

Delphine apparently took _a lot _of time in the bathroom to relax, because when she came back out, she saw Cosima lying upside down on the couch, legs on the pillows and head fallen back with a book in her hands. She seemed enough engrossed in it not to notice Delphine's presence.

Delphine was just about to talk but then Cosima's phone rang and she reached it and replied, still lying upside down on the couch.

"Heyy Scott!" She said excitedly and made Delphine feel fire.

"Oh yes yes send it to my email, i've been thinking about it a lot actually lately. Thank you. Yes, yes i know shut up. Kay.. Bye."

Not a minute later, Cosima yelled. "Hey Delphine, what is your wifi password?" Obviously not aware of Delphine's presence in the kitchen, doing nothing. "Oui Cosima i do. It's umm.. 324b21… the password." Cosima sat back again to look at Delphine, she looked at her hard, as if searching for something wrong, but not finding it.

"324b21." She mumbled as she typed it in her computer. "Thank you." She said as she started typing things quickly. Delphine couldn't stop herself. "Want something to drink?" "Tea. 2 sugar." She smiled to Delphine and got back to look at her laptop.

Delphine took the hot mugs as an excuse to sit near Cosima on the couch, really hoping this thing in her email wasn't a boyfriend thing.

To Delphine's surprise, the thing Cosima got in her email was an analysis Scott performed in their biology class and sent Cosima to oversee. She only agreed because it touched her dissertation field a bit and she couldn't ever say no to more knowledge.

"This is.. Science, Cosima." Delphine mumbled when she looked at what the analysis held.

Cosima looked at her with a smirk. "Dah. What did you expect? My email address name is geek monkey for a reason." Delphine laughed at that and was glad to know that not and yet very important fact.

"Is he.. mm Scott, your boyfriend?" She said as casually as she could but did not move her eyes from the screen. Cosima looked at her wide eyed and laughed, laughed so hard with whole her heart as her head fell back, her stomach shaking the computer that was on her legs. Delphine couldn't help but smile and giggle as well.

"Dude, Scott it my friend. Like he is a great boy, really nice and smart.. but he's not my type. Even if he would want more, i'd never let it." Cosima said while still holding a smile, as if she never considered this situation before.

_If we're already in that subject…._ "And Juan?" Delphine asked, trying to pretend to be a friend who just wants to know her friend's love interests

Cosima looked at Delphine now, "What about him?"

"Are you interested in him?" She asked with a small fake smile, it felt as though Cosima's eyes were seeing through her, but she knew better.. or at least hoped.

"I don't know. i mean he is hot and a really good dancer." Delphine's eyes fell slowly, she felt ice slowly spread. "But i don't really feel the need to pursue anything. It was nice while it lasted." Delphine held her jaw roughly to hide her smile. Fire, now she felt the soft caress of fire.

"What about you? A lover in your heart?" Cosima asked and looked at Delphine's eyes intently. "Oh non non." Delphine shrugged away, "You know, i i expected you be entangled with someone. You are just one of those people you know.." Delphine said interested and surprised that she said it out loud. Cosima did not see herself as 'those people' but rather Delphine. She really did not imagine a woman like Delphine single, she was far too amazing to be single. But who was she to complain.

"I could say the same about you miss hot french lady." Cosima smirked to Delphine.

Delphine tried to contain her blush. After a look that lasted a bit too long and a smile that got stuck on Cosima's lips for a little too long as well. She returned to the analysis, explaining Delphine what it was about, and so they kept talking science like the geekiest geeks, both surprised at the other's knowledge and interest in the field. But were stopped with Alison came back, bearing plastic bags full of presents and changing the subject to the horrors and wonders she saw outside.

It's been a week, a full week and now Delphine was on her way back to work. They told her in the institute she can only have a break for a week or so when it's not an emergency or maternity issues. The week she was free to hang with the guys she mostly spent it by secretly teaching them around so they'd stay alive without her around.

As a scientist, she had to sacrifice a lof of hours per day for the work in the lab and just doing her thing. She loved it, most definitely, and did not regret choosing it, it was her 'place'.. where she didn't have to be anything than whatever she wants because it's her and cells and books and empty labs. Delphine was never a high school kinda girl, not the one to have many friends but rather those one or two that fit her. But she lived most of her life independent so she wasn't sure if she's lonely and used to it, or just independent and free to her own devices.

The institute was a 15 minutes drive with her car, and so that's just where she was right now, with music on. She was excited and kinda looked forward to come back to what she was working on.. but for some reason, she really didn't want not to see the guys.. or more like.. Cosima. She knew now it'll be different. Now she will come back from work late, maybe they will all be sleeping, she'll get up to a beautiful sleeping Cosima on her couch and leave, never seen.

During the week they had spent together, she took them to the tourists locations mostly, but tried to show them the everyday life as well. France was more than the beautiful locations to view, it was much more.. maybe too much.

One night Delphine remembers in particular. A memory that makes her smile. They all were walking down the street in the dark, it was windy and cold. She and Cosima were just talking and then Cosima shivered and took Delphine's hand in hers for warmth. They kept walking and later when stopping for Coffee, hands still tangled, a man Delphine knew from high school approached her and obviously tried his moves on her.

But what got to Delphine wasn't the man she tried to dodge from, but how the hand holding hers got tighter the more he stayed. She secretly watched from the corner of her eye as Cosima kept glaring fire at him while clutching her hand harder and harder until they were flush in their sides. And it might mean nothing, but by just thinking otherwise, she couldn't help but blush and smile.

She was so screwed.

To say Cosima was happy was a big one. She woke up, too normally, there was no additional charming scent, no food smelling amazing, no melodic voices around her, and mostly, no French genes around her.

She got up to a grouchy Alison, tittiring her to wake up with her chippery sharp voice, that was worlds away from Delphine's soothing voice as she woke her up everyday with that smile of hers and those dreamy sleepy eyes.

Alison told her already half ready to get ready quickly, they were to meet Sarah, Paul and Felix to eat breakfast in a restaurant around.

She huffed and found relief in Delphine's room, where her things were. She would never tell her, but sometimes she would take her time picking up clothes because she was looking at Delphine's things, finding a pattern and a style in them that she liked seeing on Delphine.

Cosima found a contrast in Delphine. She could only imagine she was the passive aggressive kinda person when angry, but Delphine looked both calm and both oozing with the sense of height that has nothing to do with her actual height.

Cosima would think Delphine would also act like that, but she acted as if her hands were too long for her, like she wasn't sure what to do with herself sometimes, and other times would be soft and mushroomy in the best way and the next cold as if she has never loved truly.

Cosima wasn't sure what was real and what not, or what was most natural for the french woman. And being very much herself, she really really wanted to figure her out and see behind the curtains of those maddening looking eyes that she was sure hold more than they show.

* * *

Soo sorry for all the time i took, hope it won't happen again. Let me knoww what you think, i need the push\encouragement :) Einat


	6. Chapter 6

_for once, we switch places sis. i wonder why..._

* * *

"Hey Delphine. You're back early." Alison chimed surprised while preparing the desk for dinner. The past week Delphine has been working nonstop. Leaving early and coming back late.

Delphine saw three set plates on the desk, too set for her liking, but what made her wonder was the fact that Alison was surprised, so why three plates. But soon, she seemed to get half the answer, when Alison added another plate.

"Who's the guest?" She asked while pouring herself a glass of wine. "Oh i'm not sure actually. Cosima told me to add a sit." Ali replied while checking on the food, yet again.

Delphine was relieved to know Cosima will join, but paid not much thought to the guest that is to come as she went towards the shower, but more about the one inviting the guest, with that cute smile and pretty eyes.

Cosima was frustrated, sexually frustrated. For some, unknown reason, she found most of her time home, well.. how to say it, turned on. Usually she knew just what to do with it, knew where to find who and how to get them. But better of all, she had a place to take them, an empty place that was solely hers. But right now, she didn't even have a room, nor a bed. And a sofa in the middle on the living room in an apartment with people in it, is not the place for a wild one night stand.

She and Felix went out, twice already to parties and well apparently the lesbians here were oozing a different vibe which made it harder to locate them unless they are literally lesbian prostitutes ,and obvs that's not what Cosima wanted.

The parties were in vain, but a few days ago when Cosima want out for her new favorite coffee shop around the street, someone approached her. And well obvs all Cosima needed most of the time for one night stands was looks and a bit of brain, but that pale skinned, light brown haired with those grey eyed woman seemed to have much more to offer, and so they sat for coffee, and later for lunch, and then to their goodbyes. No sex included, much to Cosima's surprise of herself.

Ayrin called Cosima the morning after, much to Cosima's delight and they went for breakfast again. Cosima liked that blush she kept raising on Ayrin's pale skin or how her pupils would sometime get bigger with a certain tone or a specific choice of words. Just before Ayrin's next class, Cosima offered her to join her for dinner at where she's staying and after her consent she immediately called Alison to figure something out.

Delphine finished getting dressed and felt her entire body screaming to follow that attractive smell of something that must taste to kill. When she came out, she saw Cosima and Alison chatting, but in all honesty, all she saw was Cosima.  
She was wearing a loose buttoned shirt with black and white lines on it spontaneously, a high black shirt with black tights under, with the short skirt and those tights Delphine was just. Cosima turned to look at her. Her eyes grew and she took an a bit too audible breath before smiling widely.

"Delphine." Cosima said quietly as she got closer to Delphine and it seemed almost like a sigh. "I miss you around." She said in an almost intimate voice as she hugged the blonde woman to her with tenderness.

They separated and Cosima smirked. "What i got you speechless?"  
Delphine nearly choked out of simply air and couldn't help but slightly widen her eyes, no words forming yet.

Cosima's smirk lost, she looked seriously and a bit surprisingly at Delphine. Her lips slightly parting but before anything could happen, the doorbell rang and broke their hypnotizing gaze and only reddened Delphine's cheeks.

Cosima turned on her heels in a second and reached for the door. Ayrin appeared in a simple black dress and kissed Cosima's both cheeks. Taking far too long while doing so, to Delphine's displeasure.

Delphine sat near Alison and in front of Cosima, who had Ayrin near her side and tried to eat. It didn't get lost on her the fact that Ayrin 'secretly' stole Cosima's right hand in an attempt to flirt?, she wasn't sure, but was pleased to know Cosima was right handed and needed her hand to eat and do her usual, hand talking thing that was so charming and hypnotizing. Especially when you look at her eyes while she does that, not at her hands. Her eyes, while she's all deep in her brain, they shine with so much belief and amazement you can't help but let it get to you.

"Delphine?" Cosima asked while looking straight into Delphine's eyes. Delphine was slightly put off by the worry and care she found in those eyes, but that was Cosima, with her kind and warm heart. "Are you uh okay?"

"Oui i am fine, Cosima." She replied a bit cold and dropped her gaze. Cosima nodded and they went on with the meal. Delphine couldn't help but feel better though, she noticed how Cosima kept glancing at her. And for whatever reason it might be, she liked it and wished it to remain.

Cosima and her 'friend', were sitting on the couch with Alison while Delphine busied herself in the kitchen, taking, literally, 10 seconds in each movement, to longer her stay there.

Delphine's phone rang from the living room table, right where the rest were and she hurried to take it, not missing Cosima's following gaze.

"Allo." She went on.

"Yea so i actually first saw Cos when she was almost dripping her coffee on the floor. Now I can see it's a thing you do more often than not." Ayrin smiled to the two girls with her. Cosima just opened her mouth to say a funny story that had risen to her head but was stopped when she suddenly felt a flutter in her chest that seemed to be caused by an angelic laughter coming from the kitchen, one, that usually she loved hearing, but at the moment, really wished it won't be caused by a person named 'James', as she saw on the screen before Delphine managed to snatch it.

"Are you tired Cosima? You seem so sleepy." Ayrin smiled to Cosima and let her marvel the beautiful grey eyed woman. "Nah just a bit. It's ok." Cosima blushed from that intense glance she received from Ayrin, not used to such attention.

"Mmm you are cute but you're also an awful liar." She giggled while getting up slowly, holding Cosima's arn so she'd get up with her. "Walk me out." She whispered.

With Delphine still in the kitchen and Cosima only glancing quickly towards her while again feeling the uneasy feeling, she kept on to the door with Ayrin.  
"I had a lovely time Cosima. I'd like to see you again soon. Oui?" She smiled while taking Cosima's hand in hers gently.  
Ignoring the sudden need to glance again at the kitchen, she looked deeply at Ayrin, smiling softly.  
"I'd like that. Good night." With a smile and two long kisses on Cosima's cheeks, Ayrin left. Leaving Cosima relaxed and freed from the uncertain distress she held inside. Or at least partly.

Cosima was chiming with Alison in the living room about Donnie. With Alison always complaining about him, Cosima kept finding it in herself to stand up to him and find the little logic in his actions. Delphine was already off the phone, Cosima noticed long ago, while also noticing how she didn't join them in the living room but seemed to sulken in the kitchen with a big glass of wine instead.

Delphine was having an interesting peace of mind at the moment. Nothing too solid in her thoughts but small flashes of Cosima and a bit of that annoying 'friend' of hers. A sudden thought made her rush to her room in change of clothes and redo her look to look good.

"Umm guys. I am going to that bar in front of the street. I'll uh don't w-uhh bye." And she went out, completely missing Cosima's audible swallow and she way she kept looking at the door, where Delphine was last seen.

Pretty quickly after Alison kept her chitchatting with Cosima even though for Cos it took a bit more time to come back to it.  
She and Alison were an interesting relationship. With Sarah it was sisterly and caring and huge fights,- that came from the huge amounts of care they held for each other, Felix and Cosima felt together like they were up to no good, that grown version of being a spy or role playing something you wouldn't really be. He was both her wingman, her friend, a pillow. Helena and her were getting the craze together. Laughing all over the place and doing the weirdest things that got everyone or crazy mad or crying from laughter. Alison and Cosima though, don't have much alike, Alison a tight pressured married woman in a life that is all stable. Cosima, a woman who studies the most uncertain subject where you can walk on a gut or a single lid for years, money from university, no commitment, flying in her mind to far away places, her heart in the air she breathes, so uncontrollable and accessible, like a force of wind with no idea what or where is the cause to her movements.

Yet somehow, they both experience their times together as interesting. It's like to have a small, but never the less, a taste, of something you will never be. A whole different world to see from just a person. And it's like a fragrance in the air you're not sure if you like or not, but you want to smell it once in a while.

After a few hours of talking Cosima kept finding herself looking at her watch and at the door. "Ali i think i'm gonna swing by the bar see if Delphine is ok." she said in a 'by the way' way. "You know, like, she seemed not well and all so i think i'll just- and it's just in front of the street so.. yea."

"Oh please Cosima go to sleep, Delphine is a grown woman who knows what to do with herself." Alison protested surprised a bit to Cosima being worried for not such a solid reason.

"No, no i think i'll go. She seemed pale and you know, c'mon you know, I'll be back soon you can go to sleep." Cosima said while approaching the door quickly.

"You're over reacting, but fine, suit yourself." Alison told her in the door. "Cosima overreacting, i never thought i'd see the day." She chuckled to herself while going to her bedroom, leaving Cosima to her business across the street on her way to Delphine.

* * *

dudes so sorryy for the time, but hey hey it's here now isn't itt. let me know what you thinkk ;)


End file.
